The Organization
The Organization is a secret organization unknown to the general public. It consists of 600 branches of soul reapers, Branch Nuber 1 being the very best, and cosisting of only the very best soul reapers, and Branch Number 600 being the very worst soul reapers. Branches in the 600s generaly don't reap souls, and instead do jobs such as child care, cafeteria, clean up, etc. The branches and their jobs are as follows: Branch Number 1: The Almightys. they are the ones that control the enire Organization. generally, they don't go out and reap souls, but instead set up rules and watch over everybody. Branch Numbers 2-20: Some of the better soul reapers. they deal with the high-class or difficult jobs, such as queens, kings, or other beings with super powers or convicts. Branch Numbers 21-100: These branches deal with normal people, such as construction workers that died in an accident, fishermen that fell overboard, or any adult that died in an accident or natural causes. Branch Numbers 101-200: These branches deal with the elderly that have died because of age or other natural causes, such as sickness. Branch Numbers 201-300: These branches deal with anybody that killed themselves, from children to the elderly. Branch Numbers 301-350: These branches deal with children and babies that have died by natural causes. a very depressing job. Branch Numbers 351-480: These branches deal with anybody from any age that have been killed by a human hand or animal. Branch Numbers 481-500: These branches deal with any other case not specific to anything listed above. Branch Numbers 501-510: These branches deal with children, such as teaching them or caring for ones who had been abandoned by their parents. Branch Numbers 511-520: These branches deal with meals, from breakfeast, lunch, dinner, and snacks requested by anybody from any branch. Branch Numbers 521-530: These branches deal with the cleaning of anything, from basic cleaning of rooms to "Accidents" by the children. Branch Numbers 531-540: These branches consist of doctors or anyon that deals with health. Branch Numbers 541-550: These branches deal with the repair of scythes to communication devices. they repair anything that has broken, including appliences. Branch Numbers 551-560: these branches deal with the protection of The Organization. Branch Number 551 specifically protects Branch Number 1. Branch Numbers 561-570: These branches deal with paperwork and the writing of names in the death books. Branch Numbers 571-580: These branches are the builders of everything from entertainment to scythes to toys. they build everything, as well as sell them. Branch Numbers 581-599: These branches train Branch Numbers 2-580 for their specific job. Branch Number 600: The lowest of the branches. This Branch serves no purpose, other than to allow every other branch to ridicule them if anybody from the other branches needs to let off steam. To be put into this branch is a very dissapointing thing, and mostly reapers who grew up without parents end up here. The Life of a Soul Reaper (branches 2-500) or Servant (branches 501-600) When on is born, they are taken care of by 501-510 for the first 5 months of their lives, and then are taken care of by their parents. from the ages of 1-14000, they are tought in a normal school (math, history, science, etc.)by branches 501-510. From the years 14000-15000, they are basically trained in every branch grouping there is. (From soul reapers to servents in each specific catagory listed above). On September 1 of every 1000 years, there is a ceramony that assigns each person to their specific branch. from the ages 15000-20000, they recieve a detailed training of their job. On May 5 of every 1000 years, there is a graduation ceramony that gives everybody that passed a certificate. If you are a reaper, you recieve your scythe, and if you are a servant, you recieve whatever tool your specific job requires. If you are a servant, you can later purchase more tools from Branch Numbers 571-580 for your job. You work in your field until you turn the age of 1,000,000,000,000. at that point, you retire for the rest of eternity (everybody born into The Organization is immortal). Category:Organizations Category:Teams